


Photographs

by visceraboy



Series: Smile For Me Week 2019 [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smile For Me Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Kamal finds some photos on Boris's desk.





	Photographs

It wasn't framed, but it was laid on his desk, and Kamal felt guilty for not being able to ignore it, but the faded image just jumped to him. 

It was a child, their face was obscured, but they couldn't be any older than five, and they were being held by a woman that Kamal could only assume was their mother. The image was in tones of black, white and grey, so Kamal couldn't make out the color of the childs floral dress. There was a word scribbled out at the bottom, which left the photo to read "and Darya".

Kamal was leaned over the desk, examining the photo with curious eyes when he noticed it was only one photo of many that was stacked on Boris's desk next to an open envelope.

The door clicked open, and Kamal flinched away from the desk. Boris looked at him, confused.

"Kamal?" He said, brows furrowing. "Whaht r u.. Doing?" 

Kamal looked away and his stomach knotted.

"I, um, was just lookin'," he held his hands in front of himself, shaking them as if to wave away the guilt. "Sorry, I shouldn't have, it's your business, and I, uh..."

Boris tilted his head, smiling slightly.

"U mean… the photos?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, um… I only looked at the top one!" He said, then laughed, anxiety bubbling away in him.

"Do u wannt 2 see the rest?" Boris asked, smiling at him. "Mhy… my father sent them to me, they're phottos from when i was litel and stuff. He… he didnt want 2 keep themm." He looked away, walking closer.

"If you don't mind," Kamal said, looking away. "Why didn't he wanna keep 'em? If you, uh, wanna… y'know."

Boris sat, and gestured to the seat next to his desk, and looked at the photos rather sadly.

"My Mom… she passed awaay. Recently. U kno?" He said as Kamal pulled the chair up. "I didt go 2 the funneral bcos my fahter said if he evr saw me again he'd… do smth really Bad to me." He felt himself start to tear up. "And the only reeson hekept these ws bcs. mymom .. she keptt them. But nowthat shes gone he dosnt want them. Or me." He looked at the top photo again.

Kamal wasn't sure what to say.

Boris shook his head and flipped to the next photo. He smiled and tapped it, looking back up at Kamal. The photo showed the same child- Boris- standing with his feet in water at some sort of shoreline. He was looking ahead, pointing at something off camera. The photo was also scribbled on, leaving it to read "at the beach!"

"I think i was …. Seven? We went 2 the beach and i saw a Dolphin!"

Kamal smiled as he leaned forward to look. 

"You were a real cute little kid," Kamal said, looking up at Boris. 

Boris felt his cheeks heat up as he giggled. "You think?"

Kamal nodded as Boris looked away, flipping to the next photo, and his smile faded. A very young Boris was pointing at a name that he could no longer recognise on a cast on his arm. The name was scribbled away, reading "made a friend".

Boris skipped that one.

The next one, he was noticeably older, and wearing a very nice dress. He stood with another person, who was also dressed nice in a suit. Boris, in the photo, was smiling with his lips tight together. The photo had two names scribbled out, leaving nothing but the word "and".

"Promme nignt!" Boris said, tapping the photo with his claws. "Her name s…. "Janet Hobbes "...! We where in math together." He said, smiling wide. "I havent talked 2 her since i left town… i wonder how shes doign?" 

"She sounds nice," Kamal said, looking at the photo.

"She was!!" Boris said, running his fingers over the table. "Sje was. The only other trans-gender person in townne i knew. So we stuck 2gether a lot. She never minded… the eay i am. U know?" Boris looked to Kamal, who nodded. "I shuld try 2 contact her, mayb send her a copy of this… she'd get a kick out of it." He smiled, flipping to the last photo.

Boris was hunched over, smiling, but looking concerned. He wore a floral shirt, suspenders and jeans, and his hair was tied back. The bottom read "Boris". 

Boris was quiet for a few minutes as he stared at it.

"Wasn't that… The first day of college…?" Kamal said, breaking the silence. "You were wearing that when we met."

"Yea.. I…. Told my parents before i left. My father stoppped talking to me. My mom.. Ignored it?" He said, then chuckled humorouslessly. "but when i left. It was the first time she told me she loved me..in years..?" He looked down at his hands, his lips pulled into a frown. "I… dont forgive her. For anything. U know? But…. She still. Kind of carred, i guess? She putt my name on here. She.. Calld me my name, when i called Her. But. She was still a Bad person." He tapped his foot and looked away. "You know?"

Kamal looked at the photo and nodded.

"Yeah, I get that. I feel the same about my older brother," Kamal said, smiling nervously as he looked away. "He's kinda the same way,"

Boris nodded, setting the photos down. "Fammily…. Is Complicated!" He laughed, and so did Kamal.

"Man," Kamal said through giggles. "I wish I had pictures from when I was younger! But I'm not gonna see those for a while," Kamal looked away, sighing.

"How Come,,?" Boris asked, looking at Kamal with concern.

"My parents still have 'em, and they, uh…" he looked away and picked at a scab on his knuckles. "They disowned me when they saw me kiss a girl," 

"Oh, Kamal…"

"I don't even LIKE girls??? Why did I kiss her???" Kamal covered his face, groaning. "I dunno, I was just… so confused! I didn't like her like that! She was such a sweet girl, though, and I thought she was cool, so, like… ugh." 

"I understand that." Boris said, placing his hand on Kamal's back.

"... I lived with my brother after that. He was like, a punk, but, like…" he paused to sigh. "He sided with my parents a lot. Goddamn bootlicker."

Boris couldn't help but chuckle, and Kamal turned to look, and smiled.

"Yeah, like? If you're punk how can you side with fuckin'... abusive assholes." 

"You… Did not deserve that."

Kamal smiled.

"Thank you, doc."

Boris smiled back.


End file.
